La Gran Boda
by misspotter91
Summary: Por fin Shaoran y Sakura se han comprometido para casarse ahora solo queda el siguiente paso planear la gran boda en 6 meses y todo lo que conlleva este próximo paso que están por dar. Mucho Fluf, situaciones graciosas, nada de angs o tragedias, y digamos moderna, mi primera historia, espero que les guste, Dejen sus Reviews prometo responder.
1. Chapter 1

****A/N: ()pensamientos, -** Dialogos **, Narracion,** situaciones actuales**

Faltan 6 meses para el gran día, el día en que por fin se acabarían la tortura de tener que despedirse siempre a la 12 todas las noches(aunque seguiamos las conversaciones por whatsapp y facetime pero no es lo mismo que tenerlo a mi lado) porque Shaoran por fin me ha pedido matrimonio y aunque mi hermano no le guste va a tener que aguantarse porque yo me caso, porque me caso. Como no casarme con mi Shaoran todavía me acuerdo todos los momentos en que estuviste a punto de confesarme que era la persona más importante para el pero yo como siempre vivo en la luna cambiaba el tema pensando que, no debía meterme en la vida de los demás, hahahaha gracias a Dios que después de todo si me lo dijiste y yo también sentía lo mismo por… ti.

 **Pensaba Sakura en su habitaron mientras abrazaba a su osito de felpa y se quedaba dormida**.

Maldición ya no aguanto más son 6 meses que faltan todavía, ¿por qué no lo hice antes?, lo debí de haber hecho desde que volví cuando estábamos en secundaria (hahahaha con todo el problema de las Clear Cards dudo que hasta a mí se me hubiera ocurrido pedirle matrimonio) y yo pensando que debía de darle más tiempo. Rayos! siento que voy a explotar la quiero junto a mí siempre, todos los días, tener que despedirme a las 12 después de todo lo que pasamos es una tortura, quisiera poder dormir con ella en mis brazos y sentir su calor junto a mi, Diooos parezco un pervertido,o un loco, o un enamorado, o los 3 combinados, pero que más da si eso justo es lo que siento…. .ra dijo que siiiiii …

 **Pensó Shaoran mientras caída en un sueño profundo y tranquilo.**

 **"** **Al otro día"**

-Sakura, Sakurita, Sakura despierta

-Hooeeeeeeeeeeeee que, que pasa Kero!?

-¡Por que te asustas cada vez que yo te levanto!

-Ay Kero no me lo tomes a mal es que cuando tu me despiertas te pegas mucho a mi cara para que yo te pueda a oír y cuando abro los ojos me asusto

-Ahora me dices q mi cara es fea!- le reclama Kero muy enojado

-No, no, no, no, no es eso es mas para que veas que tu cara no es fea, voy a prepararte el desayuno mas dulce que hallas tenido nunca- saliendo de la habitación

-Buenos días!

-Buenos días para ti pequeña Sakura!

-Hola papa

-Ya despertaste monstruo! **(Sakura pensó en reclamarle pero ni siquiera Toya podía quitarle el buen humor que tenia esa mañana así que lo ignoro)**

 **…**

-Buenos días baby-Contesto Sakura su celular

-Buenos días amor como amaneció la mujer más hermosa, bella, preciosa, linda y sexy que existe en este mundo y que en 6 meses será… mi esposa quieres que siga?

-Jajaja si quiero que sigas y si no te lo habían dicho eres un tonto ya quiero que pasen estos 6 meses y ser tu esposa.

-Lo sé, babe crees que deberíamos escaparnos e irnos a casar sin que nadie lo sepa y así no tendríamos que esperar mas

-No está mal tu idea pero si hacemos eso temo que tanto como Tomoyo, tus hermanas, Touya, Meilin y todos los demás nos matarían o se mueren ellos para variar hahaha

-Si, lo sé pero valió la pena intentarlo, baby sabes que tendremos que preparar una cena para informarle a todos que estamos comprometidos y que no pasaremos de 6 meses para casarnos, jum!

-Si es verdad pero no te preocupes por eso que Tomoyo y yo nos encargamos, así que pásame a recoger a las 1 para que me lleves a la casa de Tomoyo y desde ahí te vas a trabajar ,ok?

-Claro baby ahí estaré, y por favor quiero y necesito que estés lista, tengo una reunión muy importante y no puedo llegar tarde, si bebe?

\- Si amor, como como digas estaré lista, bye un beso

-Bye otro.

 **...**

 **(Bueno si no quiero mas peleas con Kero déjame llevarle este postre que sobro de ayer porque tengo que llamar a Tomoyo para decirle que esta tarde me dirijo hacia su casa)**

-Aquí tienes Kero

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee esto es el desayuno más dulce de mi vida!?

-Ay kero no seas tan glotón no te traje mas nada porque en la tarde nos vamos para la casa de Tomoyo y ahí sabes que puedes comer lo que quieras

-Solo por eso te lo voy a perdona,r ok!

 **...**

-Si bueno- Contesto Tomoyo su celular

-Tomoyooo oooliiiiis, como estas?

-Sakuritaaaa, pues todo bien, que sucede que estas de tan buen humor?

-Jejejejeje, buenooo es que si hay algo que quisiera decirte, peeeero te lo diré en persona así que si no tienes nada que hacer iré a tu casa dentro de unas horas creo que llegare a las 1:30, Shao me va a llevar antes de irse al trabajo

-Claro que puedes! venir mi casa es tu casa Sakura, pero quiero saber ya! Que es lo que pasa, no me digas por fin periste tu V card?- dice Tomoyo a carcajadas

-Hoeee, Tomoyo nooooo no es eso, te cuento cuando te vea.- responde muriéndose de pena

-Ok, ok, está bien nos vemos entonces dentro de unas horas.

-Sip bye

-Bye

 **...**

-Sakuraaaa ya el mocoso vino por ti- gritaba Touya desde la cocina

-Hermanooo cuantas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de decirle así, se llama Shaoran **(y pronto será mi esposo y tu cuñado oficialmente y esa te la vas a tener que aguatar)** \- respondiendo bajando las escaleras

-Si Touya no crees que ya deberías parar con eso ya tienen muchos años juntos, un día de estos nos darán la sorpresa de que se van a casar- dice muy sonriente Fujitaka

-Papa no eso no lo digas ni en broma, es más me voy a donde Yuki asi no tengo que escuchar tantos disparates- responde saliendo de la casa muy enojado

-Hoee? Papa que cosas dices jujujuju, bueno ya me voy adiós papa, adiós mama- despidiéndose del retrato de su madre y dándole un beso a su padre y sale de la casa

...

-Hola Shao- dice dándole un beso

-Hola babe- respondiendo el beso

-Por favor no hagan eso delante de mi!

-Lo siento Kero ya puedes salir

-Bebe ya le comentaste a Tomoyo sobre la bo…m…m…m…m…m…m-Sakura le tapa la boca rápidamente para no dejarlo terminar la frase

-Shuuush, Kero no sabe nada todavía, se lo diré junto con Tomoyo, por eso voy a su casa para contarle todo.

-Aaah está bien pero no vuelvas a taparme la boca así casi chocamos, pensé que ya se lo habías contado por teléfono.

-Y arriesgarme a que me mate, ni loca además planeo llegar muy viva a ese día, y esta son cosas que se dicen en persona no por teléfono aparte de hasta la cena nadie más lo sabrá.

-Pero las personas lo van a notar cuando te vean la cosa en la mano?

-No lo harán porque me lo quite y no te preocupes que lo tengo bien guardado en mi cajón de ropa interior que esta cerrado con la carta candado, la carta escudo y todo invisible con la carta lucid así q nadie lo va a poder ver jijijij- Diciendo esto último al ver la cara de preocupación de Shaoran

 **A todo esto Kero está soñando despierto con todos los postres que comerá y los selfies que le enviara a Momo y Spinel y le no pone atención a nada de lo Sakura y Shaoran estaban hablando**

-Bueno ya llegamos amor, espero que mi reunión en Li Corp no se demore mucho así puedo pasar por ti mas tarde

-Ok baby, me llamas o me escribes y me dejas saber la hora

-Ok amor, nos vemos luego, te amo

-Yo también te amo

 **Se despiden con un beso apasionado, Sakura baja del auto se voltea y le sonríe mientras Shaoran le guiña un ojo, enciende el auto y se va.**


	2. Chapter 2

-Si soy Sakura Kinomoto-dice atravesó del intercom

-Claro puede pasar-le responden

 **Se abrieron las puertas metálicas que dan junto al jardín. Luego aparece una de la mucamas de la mansión -La Señorita Daidoji la esta esperando en el jardín de la parte trasera acompáñeme por favor**

 **...**

-Tomyyyy como estas?- corre Sakura y abraza a Tomoyo

-Sakuritaa, wow sí que estas emocionada jejejeje bueno vamos a sentarnos para que me cuentes que sucede jujuju

-Shuuuuush Kero está en la cartera y todavía no sabe nada de lo que te voy a contar les diré a los 2 juntos, porque Kero como vive conmigo no le podre oculta nada

-Perfecto, podría traernos 3 raciones de pastel, 3 raciones de flan, 1 de cheescake, 3 vasos de Coca-cola junto con la jarra, te lo agradecería mucho- le pide Tomoyo a la mucama

-En seguida señorita

-Hola Tomoyo!

-Hola Kero ya sabía que estabas ahí dentro! Vamos todos a sentarnos que hoy es un hermoso día para contar algunas novedades

-Aquí tiene señorita desea algo mas

-No así esta bien gracias ya se puede retirar y por favor que nadie nos moleste yo les aviso si necesitaría algo mas

-Bueno Tomy, Kero les tengo que contar una noticia del día de ayer, cuando salí anoche con Shao…algo paso, algo muy importante paso, ay dios!, no sé por dónde empezar- dice toda nerviosa

-Empieza por donde quieras empezar, pero cuenta que me tienes nerviosa por Diooos-le dice Tomoyo

-Ok, si mira te acuerdas que ayer estábamos hablando y te conté que iba a pasarme el día con Shaoran e íbamos a cenar luego a un restaurante recuerdas que mencione que era a una cena de negocios que y tuve que poner así toda glamorosa y fancy.

-Sí, sí, si me acuerdo- le urge Tomoyo

-Bueno primero me llevo a comer al restaurante elegante ese y resulta que no era una cena de negocios ,solo éramos nosotros 2 y me dice que quería que estuvieramos a solas, solo eso y como me conoce sabía que le hubiera propuesto no ir a un restaurante sino que ordenáramos pizza o hiciéramos tacos o algo así y que viéramos Netflix y eso no era como el quería pasar el día conmigo esa vez; después nos fuimos a caminar por el parque pingüino, luego los 2 nos sentamos en los columpios del parque pingüino y de repente se para, se pone frente a mí, hablando de nuestra historia, de cuando éramos pequeños etc. etc. y me dijo tantas cosas que yo ni me acuerdo…

-Se te esta haciendo larga la historia y me temo que todavía no has llegado a la parte emocionante!- dice Tomoyo

-Si Sakura, ya me comí el pastel y voy por la mitad del flan y todavía nada, apúrate- le reclama Kero

-Sí, sí, si a eso voy; de pronto se arrodilla y me dice que me ama, que soy la mujer de su vida, y se tranca comienza a tartamudear como antes, jajaja, lo hubieran visto era tan lindo.

-Anja! aquí era a donde yo quería llegar!-dice emocionada Tomoyo

-Shussh cállate déjame terminar y se puso rojo como un tomate, y…y…y…- tartamudea

-Sigue contando no te pares ahí, no seas mala- le reclaman Tomoyo y Kero una vez mas

-Me propuso matrimoniooooo!- dice gritando

-Oh por Dios Sakura, por fin que emoción, ya era justo y necesario- estalla Tomoyo

-Felcidades Sakurita estoy seguro que Yue también estará muy feliz de saberlo.- interrumpe Kero

-Gracias Kero- le dice Sakura

-No lo puedo creer así que por fin se decidio ya se estaba tardando y el anillo Sakura Kinomoto donde está el anillo? no me digas que te propuso matrimonio sin un anillo- le dice revisando la mano y dedo izquierdo

-Claro que si tengo un anillo Tomy pero lo tengo guardado hasta la cena de compromiso porque recuerda que por el momento es un secreto y por eso no lo traigo puesto- explica Sakura

-Bueno si entiendo, pero eso no importa ya, ahora tenemos una boda que planear, y podre diseñar todo el vestuario de tu boda, y grabarlo todo para la posteridad, aunque tengo que hablar con ese PROMETIDO tuyo que no me aviso para poder diseñar tu traje de compromiso y grabarlo todo- continua Tomoyo poniéndose cada vez más triste mientras la conversación avanza.

-Hey Tomy, no te pongas así, sabes desde siempre que Shao es muy reservado y no le gusta que lo filmen, imagínate que lo estuvieran grabando nunca me hubiera propuesto matrimonio, estuviéramos parados todavía en el parque pingüino esperando a que el dijera algo, jajajajaja

\- Si es cierto estuviéramos parados en el parque todavía hahahaha.

-Tomy tengo que pedirte 2 cosas muy importantes la primera es que seas mi madrina y la segunda es que me ayudes con todo esto, porque no tengo idea por donde voy a empezar

-Claro que acepto si no me hubieras elegido a mi hubiéramos tenido muchos problemas tu y yo, jajaja aparte yo seré quien se encargara de tooooodo el vestuario de la boda así que ya sabes.

-Obvio, si no eres tu, quien se encargara de ayudarme con esto, aparte tengo que pedirte otro favorcito pequeñito.

-Mmm… claro dime a ver que más puedo hacer por ti, aprovéchame que estoy de buen humor hahaha

-Si lo sé, bueno Shaoran me confirmo esta mañana que tenemos que hacer una cena de compromiso ósea, para anunciar oficialmente que estamos comprometidos por fa, please, ayúdame a organizar esa cena siiiii?-suplica Sakura con su mejor cara de perrito a medio morir

-Clarooo! yo encantada de poder organizarte esta cena y hacerte el vestido para esta cena

-Espero que a mí también me hagan mis trajes para esos momentos porque no pienso perdérmelos por nada del mundo, con toda la comida que podré degustar y los postres- interrumpe Kero

-Por supuesto mi querido Kero, yo me encargare de tus trajes de igual manera-le asegura

-Gracias, gracias, gracias Tomy, eres la mejor, te quiero, te adoro, te juro que te haré un pedestal cuando todo esto pase.

…

 **Babe ya la reunión termino, como va todo con Tomoyo ya le contaste del nuestro compromiso?-era el mensaje de Shaoran para Sakura desde Whatsapp**

-Sakura que es lo que escribes en ese telefono por dios deja a ese hombre tuyo trabajar tranquilo- dice Tomoyo burlándose mientras Sakura escribe como si estuviera poseída

-Tomy no seas así, además fue el que me escribió primero para saber si ya te había contado del compromiso

-Bueno está bien, pero ya es suficiente tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

 **Sakura y Tomoyo mantuvieron su conversación mientras el tiempo transcurría se actualizaron en los últimos chismes de las Kardashians, de sus rutinas de gym y sus youtubers favoritas, entre otras cosas mientras comían sus postres y disfrutaban un día hermoso antes que el proceso de planear la cena y la boda iniciara muy pronto, cuando de pronto ya estaba anocheciendo y no lo habían notado, cuando la hora en la que Shaoran tenía que ir por Sakura a casa de Tomoyo había llegado.**

 **…** **..**

-Sakura al parecer te han venido a buscar!- le informa Tomoyo

-Hoe? – **dice Sakura volteando al mismo tiempo y viendo a Shaoran caminando en dirección a ella con sus pantalones negros de vestir y su camisa color verde, luciendo sumamente serio como si pareciera que él tuviera el peso del mundo en sus hombros y estuviera muy preocupado, pero ella lo conocía como la palma de su mano, para ella él era "cristal clear" y si lo miraba a los ojos podía fácilmente descifrar todo lo que él estuviera pensando en este momento, como en este momento tenía esa mirada sexy como si estuviera diciendo "tengo un secreto y no le diré a nadie"**

-Shaoran,-suspira Sakura volteando hacia Tomoyo- Dios amiga mira que bien le queda esa camisa, dios bendiga el que se invento el gym y esos pantalones… muero- Se babea Sakura

-Te voy a buscar 2 cosas: 1 un balde para que la baba no caiga arriba de tu celular que no es water proof o baba proof en este caso y 2 hielo amiga para que se te baje la calentura, aparte cierra la boca y respira muchacha, que tienes que llegar viva a esa luna de miel, jejejejeje- le dice solo para molestar a Sakura

-Hola Baby, Hey Tomoyo- saludando a Sakura con un beso en los labios y a Tomoyo con un beso en la mejilla, sentándose el lado de Sakura y tomándole la mano entre las suyas

-Wow si se ve que estas de buen humor, aparte mi querido cuñado déjame ser la primera en felicitarte por haber puesto the ring on it a mi querida Sakurita aquí que no deja de babear por ti jajajjaja-se burla

-Gracias, Tomoyo, la verdad es que estoy muy feliz de que por fin nos vamos a casar-Sonríe Shaoran mirando a Sakura

-Como te fue en el trabajo y en la reunión baby?-pregunta Sakura

-El trabajo sigue ahí donde lo deje y la reunión fue pesada y aburrida pero al final todo salió bien, además los miembros ejecutivos del Li Corp como le dicen ahora al Clan Li quieren expandir a Latinoamérica, no veo nada de malo- **explicaba Shaoran mientras Tomoyo y Kero hablaban de la cena y hacían listas y planes de como seria todo, la única que le ponía atención era Sakura porque todo lo Shaoran decía, hacia, movía, etc para ella era lo máximo**

-OMG Shao! eso es super cool, Li Corp está creciendo cada vez más, felicidades- Le dice Sakura

-Si es asombroso el único 10% que no convence es que eso es literal mucho más trabajo para mí, pero le pasare más trabajo a alguna de mis hermanas, una vez todo esté listo para abrir la siguiente oficina- comenta Shaoran- Disculpa Tomoyo, Sakura te mencionó lo de la cena de compromiso que tenemos que hacer y sabes que hay que hacerla por todo lo alto y claro que la boda también por que Sakura se lo merece todo y mucho más pero citando a las reliquias que tengo por consejeros en el trabajo "Seria la boda de Sakura Kinomoto la bruja más poderosa de nuestro tiempo con Shaoran Li el jefe del Clan más poderoso de toda China"-termina Shaoran mirando a todos en la mesa

-Claro que sí, y si ya tenía una idea de toda esta situación de su mundo aparte de magia y de cómo tendría que ser, y no quiero que te preocupes por nada ya tengo toda una idea de cómo planear esta cena y boda desde hace meses aparte nosotras nos encargaremos desde ya estamos organizando todo-le asegura Tomoyo para tranquilizarlo mientras Sakura solo los mira sintiéndose muy avergonzada

 **(Yo la bruja mas poderosa de nuestros tiempos y el jefe del clan mas poderoso de china, a pero es loco que están lo juro ue tienen problemas mentales, reguero de viejos entrometidos que no tienen mas nada importante que hacer que dar opiniones de las vidas de los otros y molestar- piensa sakura)**

-Crees que se podría hacer para dentro de 2 semanas? Así podríamos inventar una excusa de una reunión o un baile o un algo parecido para poder obligar a mi madre y a los demás miembros del comité a venir sin que sospechen nada. Que opinan?

-2 semanas… perfecto, no veo nada malo, necesitamos un plan yo empezaré a pensar un buen tema con una excusa válida para tu madre y ese comité lleno de vejestorios.

-Bueno Saku, si no te importa creo que ya es tiempo de irnos, estoy molido, Tomoyo dejo todo en tus manos, confiamos en ti, no me dejes a Sakura sola, si?- le encomienda Shaoran

-Claro que si, Shaoran, no te estreses tanto todo saldrá bien, ya verás- Asegura Tomoyo

-OK amor, bueno Tomoyo hablamos mañana para los detalles de la cena, y gracias por todo, Kero ya nos tenemos que ir, y no te preocupes que aquí llevo tus otros postres para que te los comas en la casa, eso sí que de esta no te puedes quejar de mí, cumplí lo que prometí.

-Al contrario Sakurita, de Tomoyo aquí presente no me quejo, que nunca me decepciona con todos los postres que como aquí en su casa, creo que ve las ideas de Tasty, de Tastemade o algo así, hahahaha- se burla Kero

-Kero te acabas de quedar sin cena, que malo eres conmigo- dice Sakura entre triste y enojada

-Bueno ya no hay que hacer tanto drama, Kero tu tuviste tus postres al final y Sakura tu tenías que hablar conmigo y listo todo el mundo feliz- los calmo Tomoyo

-Bueno, ya nos vamos Bye Tomoyo, nos mantendremos en contacto- Se despide Shaoran

-Bye chicos, hablaremos luego de toda esta organización-de despide Tomoyo

 **(Disclaimer/ A/N: No soy dueña de ninguna** **de las aplicaciones o canales de vídeos** **empresas o nada parecido mencionados aquí) Déjenme** **sus comentarios y les prometo que los responde si se que no esta escrito a la perfección** **ni nada que se le parezca** **pero espero que aun así lo disfruten mucho... xoxo nana**


	3. Chapter 3

-Aquí estamos-llegando a la casa de Sakura

-No quiero que te vallas, por que no haces como antes y entras por la ventana de mi habitación y te quedas a dormir para luego irte en la mañana, siiiiiii? -le pide Sakura

-Hahhahaha! No sabes cuánto quisiera pasar toda la noche a tu lado, aunque sea solo para dormir, hahahaha- se burla Shaoran

-Hoee! Shaoran no digas esas cosas, si sabes quien quiso hacer todo "correctamente" y esperar hasta la boda fuiste tú, y entiendo esa es la costumbre del Clan Li, pero es de locos- le reclama Sakura

-Lo sé, créeme que lo sé, ya mi fuerza de voluntad está al límite, aparte, recuerda que solamente me escabullía a tu habitación cuando tu hermano se quedaba con Yukito y Kerberus que está durmiendo en el asiento de atrás, se quedaba dónde Tomoyo, lo siento, pero hoy no es el día amor-explica Shaoran

-Tienes razón- responde tristemente

-Recuerdas esa vez que pudimos quedarnos todo un fin de semana en tu casa sin que nadie se enterara, sin tu padre, sin tu hermano y sin Kerberus- le dice Shaoran acercándose lentamente a Sakura casi rosando sus labios pero deteniéndose para sonreír y mirarla a los ojos, mientras Sakura solo se queda congelada mientras le responde

-Por supuesto recuerdo ese fin de semana a la perfección, especialmente ciertos momentos digamos muy… interesantes que acontecieron, esos recuerdos son los únicos que me han mantenido cuerda durante todo este tiempo- le responde, sin moverse luego se acerca a su oído y le susurra – debo confesarte que hasta he usado la carta Record cuando estaba sola y revivía esos momentos una y otra y otra vez.

\- Maldicion- exclama Shaoran mientras se abalanza hacia ella y la besa apasionadamente.

 **Sakura no sabe cómo paso, pero cuando recupero un poco la conciencia estaba en el asiento del conductor sentada en las piernas de Shaoran, con sus brazos acariciando su espalda por dentro de la blusa- Rayos, Sakura por que llevas pantalones hoy- justo en el momento en el que Sakura estaba intentando desabrochar la correa del pantalón, algo hizo "click" dentro de su cabeza eh haciendo que el recupera la poca cordura y fuerza de voluntad que queda en él.**

-Sakura, amor, bebe, espera, no podemos seguir haciendo esto en frente de tu casa, tu papa nos puede ver o peor tu hermano, ya sabes que todo será mejor si esperamos ya falta poco, solo 6 meses, espera y te prometo que valdrá la pena y no habrán mas escusas, ni nada que nos impida estar juntos- le suplica

 **Si ella no paraba, él tampoco podría contenerse mucho más, ella lo mira a los ojos suspira y accede a su petición por millonésima vez, mientras le da un beso vuelve a su asiento, se acomoda la blusa, toma a Kero entre sus brazos, se vuelve donde Shaoran notando que está preocupado por su reacción.**

 **(Debería dejarlo sufrir un poquito más, debería dejarlo sufrir toda la noche y mañana también, uuuughh! estúpidos vejestorios del consejo Li, si los agarro los mato lentamente para que sepan lo que se siente… aunque pensándolo bien, mejor no lo hago sufrir más, yo sé esto no es su culpa aparte no es que él no quiera ósea… esta situacion es tan difícil para el como lo es para mí, aparte yo lo puedo ocultar mucho mejor que él)**

 **(Rayos, de esta no me salvo, de seguro terminara con el compromiso, terminara conmigo, me mandara a castrar, y a matar con su hermano, junto con Yue, Kerberus, y todo el batallón de cartas que tiene a su disposición, RIP Li Shaoran, no sobrevivire esta noche, maldito grupo de reliquias de la muerte "N/A: referencia de Harry Potter no lo pude evitar" todo es culpa de ellos)**

-Sakura… yo- cuando ella lo mira y le sonríe diciendo- No te preocupes Shao, no te voy a mandar a matar ni nada de eso, es frustrante, pero ya el que espera lo mucho espera lo poco, verdad?- vuelve a sonreír, dándole un último beso y susurrando una vez más le dice – pero esta como todas las otras me las debes

Baja del auto como si nada hubiera sucedido con un muy dormido Kero todavía en sus brazos, dejando atrás a un muy boquiabierto Shaoran; se detiene en la puerta le lanza un beso y le dice-Te amo Shaoran, escríbeme cuando llegues a tu apartamento, ten cuidado en el camino amor- y le guiña un ojo mientras entra a su casa

 **(Ella definitivamente va a acabar conmigo-piensa muy sorprendido y a la vez agradecido de que su Sakura sea tan diferente a otras chicas)-enciende el auto y se marcha**

….

-Ya llegué-dice sakura entrando a su casa **(Y si les mando las 2 cartas de fuego, o mejor los encierro con Seige, y los dejo sin comer por un mes, debería de crear una carta de tortura… y si les mando a Record para que vean lo que paso en ese fin de semana…)**

-Monstruo! La cena esta arriba de la mesa- dice Touya dándole la bienvenida

-Que no me llames MONSTRUO! Y no tengo hambre así que cómetela TU!- le responde una muy irritada Sakura

-Uyyy el monstruo esta de mal humor! que pasó peleaste con el mocoso?- dice burlándose

-Touya ya basta, no me pelee con Shaoran su nombre es SHA. , apréndete su nombre de una buena ves, solo estoy cansada y me voy a la cama, Buenas noches-dice subiendo las escaleras furiosa

-Está bien, buenas noches- le grita Touya desde la cocina

 **Entrando a su habitación coloca a Kero en la cama, el cual sorprendentemente sigue dormido debido a todo lo que comió, solamente alcanza a balbucear alguna que otra cosa de vencerle a Momo y a Spinel y sobre mas comida pero esta out, se recuesta mientras espera que Shaoran le avise que llego a su apartamento, así que toma el celular, los audífonos y comienza a ver Friends en Netflix.**

-Ya llegue Saku- era la llamada de Facetime de Shaoran

-Qué bueno baby

-Sakura?

-Hoe?

-Te amo- dice sonriéndole con esa sonrisa que la derretía toda

-Yo también te amo Shaoran- dice decolviendole la sonrisa- ya cenaste baby?

-Eeehhh… siiiii, justo eso hare ahora-balbucea

-Li Shaoran, que es lo que vas a cenar, si es que va a cenar?

-Ramen amor, cenare ramen, ya sabes de microondas, disculpa sé que no te gusta que las coma los 7 días a la semana, es que no eh tenido tiempo recientemente de cocinar, pero te prometo que mañana me hare un buen desayuno y no comeré de este ramen, recalentado.

-Shaoran, que voy a hacer contigo, te juro que cuando nos casemos si llegas a comer ramen será cuando este enferma, pero tan enferma que no pueda levantarme de la cama, para poder desintoxicarte de todo este ramen que estas comiendo recientemente.

-Si señora- dice bostezando- baby me voy a comer ese ramen antes de dormir que muero de sueño

-Ok, amor buenas noches, duerme bien, te amo- se despide dándole un beso a la pantalla del teléfono

-Yo también te amo corazón, que tengas dulces sueños- despidiéndose y colgando la llamada

 **Luego Shaoran sigue con su rutina, tomo una ducha, se puso sus pantalones de pijama, preparo el ramen, cepillarse los dienes y callo en un sueño profundo, mientras Sakura también seguía su propia rutina, tomo una ducha , cepillarse los dientes y ponerse la pijamas cayendo dormida rápidamente.**

 **…**

 **"** **al oto dia"**

-Si hola

-Shaoran es Tomoyo

-Hey Tomoyo, como estas?

-Súper emocionada, y un poco estresada, te llamo porque necesito que me pases tu lista de invitados, por favor, necesito saber cuántas personas irán a la cena, para así poder buscar en lugar apropiado en donde llevar a cabo el evento y que todos estén a gusto, le mande un mensaje a Sakura para que te dejara saber, conociéndola se le puede olvidar fácilmente

-Tienes razón, se le puede olvidar, le diré a mi secretaria que me pase lista y yo mismo le entregare una copia a Sakura, otra a ti y mantendré una aquí en la oficina-confirmando

-Shaoran crees que nos podamo reunir? Tengo varios lugares en que podríamos hacer la cena, y la boda, y tenemos que discutir en donde haríamos la boda y necesitamos elegir el tema o tipo de cena fiesta, etc. que quieren realizar

-Entiendo, en ese caso hablare con Sakura a ver como esta su agenda para el día de mañana sábado así, estaremos todos juntos

-Perfecto me avisan cuando nos reuniremos en mi casa, en la "Wedding Room"- dice una muy emocionada Tomoyo

-En la que? De que estas hablando Tomoyo?-die confundido

-No nada, solo me dejan saber, ya tengo que colgar hablamos luego, bye Shaoran- se despide

-Bye Tomoyo-cuelga

 **…**

 **"** **al cabo de unas horas"**

-Buenas tardes amor, como estas, ya comiste?

-Shao, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí, no me habías llamado o escrito en toda la mañana-

-Yo olvidarte nunca, es que como le prometí a mi novia que me prepararía un buen desayuno que no fuera a base de ramen, tuve que madrugar y salir corriendo del apartamento para no llegar tarde- explica Shaoran

-Bueno pues me alegro mucho que mi sexy novio por fin haya desayunado propiamente el día de hoy

-Hahahaha Saku, tu eres algo especial en serio, pero también te llamo porque Tomoyo me contacto conmigo para verificar cuando nos reuniremos para planear la cena de compromiso, ella dice tener ya algunas ideas de lugares, decoración, etc. pero que nos necesita para poder decidir todo y las listas de invitados, conste no podemos hacer la cena tan grande como la boda, la cena será con los más cercanos y la boda invitaremos a todo el mundo si es necesario, que te parece?

-Perfecto, bueno hoy tengo mucho trabajo acumulado, porque ayer no asistí, ventajas de ser mi propia jefa verdad, como mañana es sábado nos podremos reunir TGIF BABY,- responde

-Hahaha si yo vivo por los TGIF, bueno pues entonces mañana te paso a buscar, que te parece a las 11a.m eso te dará tiempo suficiente para dormir hasta tarde- le dice burlándose

-Hahahaa si exacto, baby te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro lo que quieras

-Saldré de la oficina en la noche, espero que a las 8p.m podrías pasar por mí y traerme algo para cenar? Por favor,- le pide Sakura

-Está bien, así al menos podré verte hoy, cenamos juntos y no como Ramen hahah.

-Eres el mejor novio/prometido del mundo, bueno tengo que colgar, tengo que leer y aprobar unas campañas que todavía quedan pendientes, te amo- se despide Sakura.

-Yo también te amo, bye- cuelga el teléfono- Akira, por favor necesito que me hagas una lista con los miembros y jefes de los 15 Clanes más importante de China y Japón incluidos los que Li Corp este mas conectados junto con todos los familiares más cercanos y los lejanos igual, la necesito por categorías para hoy antes de irnos, que sean 3 copias de esa lista, igualmente me la envías al email, llama a la compañía de la Srita Daidoji y habla específicamente con ella, le informas que la reunión será a las 12a.m del día de mañana y podrías llamar a Subway pedirme una ensalada y un sándwich- le pide Shaoran a su secretaria

-Si señor Li, necesitaría algo más?-ella responde

-No eso es todo por ahora, gracias Akira.

 **(A/N: Sakura trabaja en "Kinomoto Publics Relations" su propia compañía la cual es una agencia publicitaria en la cual usa sus cartas para efectos especiales luego de usar una pantalla verde para grabar**

 **Shaoran trabaja para "Li Corp" aka "Clan Li" en la cual obviamente es el Jefe de esta la que aparte de ser uno de los clanes de magos y brujas más antiguos y poderosos es por igual la empresa de importaciones exportaciones más importante de toda China, manejada directamente en Japón**

 **Tomoyo creo su propia compañía de diseños de alta costura llamada "Daidiji´s Dreams" en la cual las modelos más famosas y estrellas por igual usan sus diseños)**

 **Disclaimer. Ninguna de las empresas, aplicaciones, servicios públicos y lugares me perteneces, solo son pare de fanfic para darle más credibilidad a la historia**


	4. Chapter 4

-Monstruo el mocoso te ha venido a buscar !

-Tuoya en serio, sin mandártelo a decir con nadie eres insoportable y adiós- le dice saliendo de la casa

-Sí, si está bien adiós

 **…** **.**

-Hola Shao!- dice dándole un beso corto

-Hola amor!- respondiendo el beso

-Kero puedes salir- abriendo la cartera permitiéndole a Kero salir de esta

-Shaoran, anoche no pude dormir nada, pensando todo esto de la boda y la cena, cuando todo esto termine, estarás casado con una loca se queja Sakura

-No te preocupes tanto, nos tienes a nosotros, una vez a cena pase tendrás más ayuda para organizarla-intenta tranquilizarla Shaoran

-Si tú lo dices

 **…** **.**

-Buenas somos Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li- informan por el intercom

-Srta. Kinomoto, joven Li, la Srta. Daidoji, los está esperando en la "Wedding Room"- les informa la mucama

-La que?-exclaman Sakura y Shaoran

 **…**

-Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- grita Sakura al entrar a la "Wedding Room"

 **Shaoran solo alcanzo a reír a carcajadas al ver lo que a su cuñada se le había ocurrido, era una habitación tan grande que podían fácilmente cabe habitaciones de Sakura en ella, las paredes eran de color amarillo pastel, y techo blanco hueso. Tenía incluido baño con un espejo ancho de pared a pared y desde el techo hasta el piso, con lavamanos y ducha; Un área con cambiador con un pequeño pedestal el cual estaba posicionado justo a frente del espejo que igual al baño iba de pared a pared de ancho y de techo a piso de largo; También había estaciones de maquillaje, peinado, accesorios separados por categorías como collares, tocadores para el cabello, aretes, anillos, pulseras, entre otros de igual manera se encontraban estaciones lleno de colores de esmaltes separadas por manicure y pedicure con diferentes diseños, hasta una estación de perfumes había cada una de estas tenia incluido un sillón rotatorio junto a un tocador con luces en los bordes; Tomoyo había agregado un área de diseño en el que se encontraba una máquina de coser industrial en el centro y alrededor cientos de diseños con trajes de coctel, de gala, etc., del lado izquierdo y del lado derecho por igual cientos de diseños con vestidos de bodas, también había una mesa con diferentes centímetros, medidas, sises, etc. pecado a una de las paredes estaba 2 maniquíes idénticos a Shaoran y Sakura en tamaño y forma. Tomoyo por igual incluyo alrededor de 100 rags con diferentes trajes ya hechos por ella antes nunca vistos con zapatos y zapatillas, medias (medias panty) y demás todo incluido tanto para Sakura y Shaoran. Cabe mencionar que cada una de estos puestos tenía su propio nombre marcado en letras de neón color rosa para Sakura y verde para Shaoran.**

-Wow Tomoyo sí que te superaste esta ves- le dice Kero

-Tomy pero que es todo esto?-le dice Sakura

-Tomoyo la verdad es que tú eres lo máximo hahahah- todavía riendo a carcajadas Shaoran

-Jijijijiji no es nada, en serio para mi es todo un placer- responde esta mientras revisa uno de los diseños de vestido de cocteles desde su propia estación

-Pero…pero Tomy como fue que armaste todo esto en 2 días, y todos estos trajes yo nunca los había visto, Oh my God!

-Sakurita, Sakurita…. quien te dijo que todo esto se hizo de un día al otro? hahah yo inicie esta habitación el momento en el que Shaoran volvió a Japón para quitarse contigo, sabía que ustedes terminarían casados en algún momento, pero la verdad lo tuve que remodelar varias veces con el paso de los años, pero por fin ya lo podre utilizar en lugar de solo acumular ideas.

-Tomoyo en serio que tú eres de otro planeta, hahaha- responde Shaoran.

-Bien basta de charla, hay mucho que hacer para esa cena tenemos 2 semanas para que esta cena quede perfecta, así que vamos por pasos que tenemos una agenda muy apretada- les dice mientras saca de un cajón una agenda "Wedding Planner" y una "to do list".- bien veamos que tenemos aquí

1-Fecha: sábado febrero 24 de 2018- esto ya está establecido es dice Tomoyo

2-Lugar- bien estuve pensando y creo que tengo el lugar perfecto para llegar la cena a cabo, que les parece el "Palace Hotel en Tokyo de 5*", les dice mostrándoles unas imágenes en su tablet que tenía por igual en uno de los cajones dela habitación - en las imágenes se podía ver el hotel, que describía: "está situado en el distrito de negocios de Marunouchi y dispone de 7 restaurantes, un spa y un centro de fitness y piscina cubierta de acceso gratuito. El hotel está comunicado directamente con la estación de metro de Otemachi, a 8 minutos a pie de la estación JR de Tokio. Se proporciona WiFi gratuita en todas las instalaciones"- también tenemos otras opciones como el "Ascott Manurouchi Tokyo", el "Tokyo Bay Maihama Hotel Club Resort" y otros más, pero este es mi favorito; tiene una sala para evento perfecta para poder celebrar la cena y si también lo desean la recepción de la boda- informa Tomoyo

-Para mí es perfecto- dice Shaoran

-He escuchado muchos reviews positivos de este hotel, me encanta la idea Tomy- dice emocionada Sakura

-Perfecto, ya tenemos el lugar

3-Presupuesto: de cuanto es el presupuesto para la cena?- continua Tomoyo

-No tenemos Tomoyo, tanto para la cena como para la boda y Luna de Miel no hay presupuesto, sin peros Sakura- responde Shaoran primero al notar que Sakura estaba a punto de objetar

-Me encanta tu forma de pensar cuñado

4-Lista de invitados: pero antes de esto cuantas personas planean invitar?

-Pienso que mínimo 50, máximo 75- explica Shaoran

-Hoee! Tantas personas

-Créeme Sakurita es más que suficiente, pero prepárate que aun así habrán personas que se quejaran por que no las invitaron, pero se incluirán en la boda- dice Tomoyo

-Bien Tomoyo aquí está la mi lista -le dice Shaoran pasándole una hoja de papel con muchos nombres impresos en esta- como ves están separados por categorías los líderes de los clanes como lo especifica allí estarán invitados a la cena con un plus one- Si, sé que serían 30 pero créeme que quizás la mitad no asistan a la cena, pero a la boda si asistirán todos, le incluí a mi madre, mis 4 hermanas con sus esposos, Meilin con su esposo junto a sus padres y Wei.

-y tu Sakura?

-Pues aquí está mi lista, aunque no es tan larga como la de Shaoran- dice pasándosela a Tomoyo- la cual tenían algunos nombres conocidos para Tomoyo como los de sus amigas Rika, Naoko, Chihary todas con un plus one están los nombres de su mama y el abuelo, junto con alguna amiga cercana de la universidad y uno que otro cliente importante en su agencia publicitaria

-Perfecto

5-Invitaciones: tiempo de elegir las invitaciones, si vienen por aquí les tengo una estación con los diferentes diseños para elegir una más tardar mañana, para enviarlas, pero antes de elegirlas tenemos que escoger lo más importante, que es elegir la mentira para que sea una sorpresa- informa Tomoyo

-Tomoyo donde están los postres, y la comida, el helado, lo que sea que me vas a dar de comer hoy, para no terminar volviéndome loco- interrumpe Kero

-Oh Kero disculpa! Se me escapo de la mente, y no es loco es hangry que estas querido- informa Tomoyo al mismo tiempo ordenando por el intercom que les sirvieran, varios chocolate strawberry covered browies, junto con una badeja de macaroons de chocolate y varios lava cakes de diferentes sabores, vainilla, chocolate, limón, fresas, y para la bebida ice tea, al cabo de unos minutos Kero ya estaba devorado todo en la mesa.

-Bien sigamos ahora aquí les presento varias ideas para cubrir el hecho que es una fiesta de compromiso, veamos:

a) Podemos decir que uno de ustedes hizo un contrato importantísimo y hacen la fiesta para celebrarlo

b) Podemos hacer que una celebración tardía de San Valentín porque de todas formas es febrero

c) Que haremos nuestra propia celebración de las flores de Sakura así floreciendo, como si fuera el festival de Ume matsuri y así podríamos decorar todo con flores etc.

d) podemos mezclar opciones

e) Inventarnos una fiesta de máscaras para alguna fundación imaginaria

g) hacer una fiesta con tema solo porque si-y hasta aquí he llagado la verdad, no sé, que más podemos hacer para ocultar el hecho que ustedes se van a casar hahaha

-Yo considero que la mejor opción es la primera y mejor que sea Sakura, los consejeros saben de todos los movimientos de Li Corp- dice Shaoran

-Si yo también creo que sería mucho más fácil hacerlo así de todas formas, de mi compañía solo se yo

-Genial! ahora a escoger las invitaciones

 **Tomoyo les mostro varias invitaciones con diseños, colores, temas letras diferentes, debido que el motivo es debía ser una cena de negocios súper importante, decidieron por una invitaciones de sobre negro por fuera y dorado brillante o escarchoso por dentro, estaba la invitación doblada en forma tríptico de color negro, al abrirla en el centro estaba la información de la cena hora, lugar con el resto de la información, al lado había una pequeña bolsa hecha con el mismo material negro que contenía un sobre y tarjeta igual que el principal para proporcionar la respuesta.**

-Chicas yo sé que la conversación y todo lo demás está muy interesante pero ya es tarde, son las 11:30 pm, es mejor que nos vayamos mañana podremos seguir con lo demás- informa Shaoran

\- Si la verdad es que estoy súper cansada, y todavía quedan muchas cosas por elegir-dice Sakura volteando hacia Tomoyo- Tomy, muuuchas gracias por todo en serio eres la mejor amiga/prima del mundo-dándole un abrazo

-Para nada Sakurita, para mí es un placer poder ayudarte con lo que necesites, pero todavía nos falta muchas cosas por elegir; Nos vemos mañana- se despide Tomoyo

-Adiós Tomoyo- dicen Kero y Shaoran a la vez

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑA DE NADA, NO ME PERTENECE NADA, NO OBTENGO O QUIERO NADA A CAMBIO AL MENCIONAR NINGUNOS DE LOS HOTELES, O AGREAR LOS LINKS, SOLO SE MENCIONAN CON EL FIN DE DARLE MAS CREDIBILIDAD Y REALISMO A LA HISTORIA**

(A/N: Aquí esta el capitulo 4 espero les guste, les dio varios links por si desean ver mejor el diseño de las invitaciones, y los hoteles mencionados incluido el hotel donde se celebraría la cena; puede googlear los postres y el festival para que los vean si así lo desean también.

/real-wedding-suzanne-and-paul-black-and-gold-foil-wedding-invitations-with-glitter/

.mx/5Estrellas-Tokio-Hoteles. -Viajes-Filter-Hoteles

 **Respondiendo R** **eviews** **:**

 **\- Pao:** Muchas muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te parezca divertido como los demás!

 **-Kariramos:** Saludos para ti también, te agradesco mucho tu comentario, yo también estoy ansiosa por escribir como reaccionaria todos, espero que este te nuevo capitulo también te guste


End file.
